


Race Driving

by darcyogdenreid (orphan_account)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/darcyogdenreid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Racetrack Higgins has a serious case of road rage, even as a backseat driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race Driving

“WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE?????!”

Davey, who had been subjected to the back seat with Racetrack, winced visibly as the latter hollered beside him. Between them, Les was looking thrilled at all the excitement.

“Race, calm down,” Katherine instructed, looking over her shoulder from the passenger seat in exasperation as Jack abruptly merged into the exit lane.

“YOU’RE NOT EXEMPT FROM THE RULES OF THE ROAD!”

“You hardly even know the rules, yourself Race! Are you forgettin’ who taught ya how to drive?” Jack retorted as he rounded a corner.

“We never should have given him driving lessons,” Davey muttered. “It is beyond me how he ever got his license.”

“Well at least it doesn’t take him hours to get places,” put in Les, giving his brother a glance.

“What are you talking about? I’m the best driver in this vehicle!” Race protested heatedly.

“Put your seatbelt back on and listen to Katherine,” Jack said, not bothering to glance at his raging friend.

“THIS IS A FIFTY ZONE WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING THIRTY!”

“Race, stop. Don’t,” warned Katherine.

“Because it’s nighttime!!” Jack shouted, irritation getting the best of him.

“PULL OVER AND LET ME DRIVE THIS THING.”

“I sure as HELL won’t,” roared Jack, subconsciously beginning to speed.

“I’d rather not have us all killed,” Katherine added, placing a soothing hand on Jack’s knee.

“USE YOUR FUCKING TURN SIGNAL YOU SON OF A BITCH GOD!”

“I did!!!! You just didn’t notice what with all your shouting! And don’t you go insulting my mother!”

“SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU! NO ONE CARES!” Davey finally exploded, tired of having his ears yelled in. “ESPECIALLY YOU RACE!”

Taken aback, Race (whose mouth was open wide and about to bellow at Jack again) snapped his jaw shut looking disgruntled.

“Hey, don’t worry, Race. I think you’re a great driver!” chimed Les, “You can teach me how to drive in a few years!”

“ **NO!!!!!!!!** ” came the resounding, unified yell from the other three in the car.


End file.
